None Shall Look Back
by Ms. Numbers
Summary: SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Taking place during the years 1847 to 1870 in America's Deep South, this version of Leroux's classic tale involves warfare, emotions, and broken dreams.
1. A Summer's Day

**A/N: All characters belong to me, as they are all original creations; the premise that the story is based on does not. Any and all accounts of war have been fictionalized to fit in with the characters. The wars and main battles fought, any generals mentioned therein, or anyone else in connection to the actual conflicts are true to the original history, unless otherwise noted.**

--------------------

_14 March 1847_

_Today we were able to weaken another point in the Mexican line. The general led us around their carefully placed line and we were able to ambush them from behind, with great success. My only hope is that all of this fighting is for something…worthwhile. _

_I know the land known as Texas may be ours soon, but I often wonder why there needs to be so much bloodshed to gain land._

--------------------

_21 April 1847_

_Another good day, if I can truly call it that, in this war we fight for the States. I know this is for my country, yet there are times I wish that I could return to Poplarville and to Caroline. God, I miss her. She is my light and life. Without her, I am nothing._

--------------------

Laurel – 10 June 1859

"My heart, like the ivy still clings unto thee, oh, beautiful, beautiful land of the free!" sang the young woman, while brushing her long honey-colored hair.

"Miss Adele, if you don't be hurryin' up now, yo's gonna miss the picnic!" The older black woman scolded, laying a dress down on the bed and turning toward the girl.

Adele looked at the reflection in the mirror. "Hattie, I'll be there on time. I always want to have my hair to look good. You know that."

Hattie sighed. "Yessum, I do, a' dat."

Putting the hairbrush down on her dressing table, Adele patted her hair and walked over to the bed. A petite girl of seventeen, Adele Harrison was a beauty and one of the most desirable young women in the small southern river town of Laurel, sixty miles south of everywhere. She had everything a girl of her status could ever dream of, yet she always dreamed of more things in life, things – she said – that were more important than anything her father's money could buy. Most people naturally assumed that she would be a typical child of wealth, but there was nothing typical about Adele Harrison.

Her personality was a thing of beauty…most young men had noticed her years before. Now she was of the marrying age but being an independent spirit, she had managed to put off the idea of marriage for a few years. Her father had wanted her to marry at sixteen and Adele had managed to stall long enough to discourage her suitor.

She knew that with her eighteenth birthday approaching the following year, her father would once again bring up the subject of marriage. _Father is going to say somethin' about it before I leave. He'll want me to be kind to Charles at the picnic._

Charles Raeford, an eligible bachelor in his own right, was a hero of the Mexican War, occurring just a decade earlier. A healthy thirty-two years old, Raeford had returned to Laurel and became quite successful by opening his own law office, _Raeford and Simmons_, located next to the telegraph/post office on the main thoroughfare. Now wealthy, both in success and monetarily speaking, he desired to marry and settle down; being who he was, only the most prominent woman would do. That person…was Adele Harrison.

"Hattie…oh! Not so tight!" Adele yelped, as her corset was being tightened around her tiny frame. "What do you think about Mr. Raeford?"

"Miss Adele, dat ain't fo' me to say," Hattie said. "Not my place."

"If I asked you, as a friend, would you say?"

Sighing, Hattie tied off the corset. "I am yo' hired help. I can't be no friend. Mr. Harrison wouldn't like it."

"Please, Hattie? You've known me since I was three." Adele craned her head around to meet the older woman's eyes with her own. "All I'm asking is what you think. I trust you."

"Ah'ight, Miss Adele. You talked me into this, remember dat," Hattie replied, unbuttoning the summer dress. "I think Mr. Raeford is a good man. He's good fo' you."

"Yes, but I don't think I love him. At times, he's so…cold," she said, placing her arms through the sleeves and shrugging the dress onto her shoulders. "I know Father wants me to marry him since he's so respected around here. Sometimes I think Father would be happy if I just married _someone_."

"Most girls yo' age is already married. He's worried about yo' future." Hattie fluidly buttoned all of the tiny buttons lining the back of the dress.

Adele looked at herself in the full-length mirror on her bureau and pulled at the skirt of the dress. Almost ready for the picnic, Adele wore a light blue gingham dress sprinkled with tiny flowers over the ever-present hoop skirt; atop her mane of honey curls, she placed a straw hat and tied the light blue ribbon under her chin, pulling the bow to one side.

Hattie came up behind her. "Miss Adele…yo's a vision. Mr. Raeford's gonna ask you the min'te he sees you. I can feels it in my bones."

"Why, thank you, Hattie. That's very kind of you to say!" smiled Adele, as she picked up a stray fan off the bureau. "Now, I must go see Father before I leave."

--------------------

_2 September 1847_

_Today I saved a man's life. We were attacking one of the strongholds in an enemy controlled town and before we knew what was happening, we were the ones on the end of an ambush. A storm of bullets came raining down on us as we tried to break the walls…many were cut down, but I managed to escape any injury. As I made it over one of the walls, I saw one of my comrades being pursued by a Mexican wielding a saber and a pistol. I managed to distract the soldier and let my comrade move out of the danger zone. As I was fighting him, saber to saber, I saw my comrade (whose name I do not know) pull his pistol and shoot the Mexican in the back. I understand that this kind of move is often needed in warfare, but I don't think it is right to shoot a man in the back. I stood there almost shocked, but quickly drawn back into the fighting. He never thanked me or acknowledged what I had done for him. I saved his life. I can only hope that if I am ever in that situation, he would do the same for me._

--------------------

"Adele! You are such a beauty!" James Harrison exclaimed when his only daughter entered the study, located off the front hall. "I only hope that others can see you for the prize that you are."

Just for his benefit, Adele gave a small twirl so that he could see all sides. Smiling, she approached her father with a tiny hand outstretched to hold his.

"This is the dress you gave me for my birthday, Father. I love it so much," she said while grasping his hand.

His eyes sparkled with pride. "My little Adie is all grown up…"

Adele blushed. "Oh Father…"

"No, it's true. You're a grown lady now," he replied, guiding her over to one of the couches spread throughout the study. "As one who is now an adult, you must start thinking about choosing a husband."

Inwardly, Adele groaned. She knew that he could not just compliment her without bringing up that infernal subject. _I do not want to marry anyone! Why can I not get him to see that! Charles is a nice person, I suppose, but I do not and will not ever love him. _As her father droned on about marriage, Adele found herself drifting into a daydream.

"Adele?"

Adele opened an eye and saw her father looking quizzically at her. _Oh my goodness! I did not realize I had closed my eyes!_

Smiling quickly, Adele stood and brushed out her skirt. "I really need to go, Father. I will be late for the picnic."

Before he could say anything more on the subject, Adele had darted out the door.

--------------------

The Oakleigh plantation, located on the bluffs overlooking the Madison River, was a popular place for the season's parties and picnics. Everyone who wanted to be seen could easily be found at one of the numerous functions held at Oakleigh.

One of the largest plantations in Laurel and owned by the McMurran family, Oakleigh was a picture of Southern perfection. Located at the front center of the fifteen acres of land, Oakleigh was made of traditional red brick; the front of the plantation home was enveloped by columns of white, matching the upper portions of the house. On the windows were forest green shutters, pulled back to display the multiple panes of glass.

Surrounding the house were large oak trees oftowering heights; Oakleigh was known for its magnificent oaks as well as the house, which could be seen during the yearly open house every August. Of course, this event was only for Laurel's most elite families, so not just anyone could get in to see the house.

On this day, however, Oakleigh's lawn was covered in people walking around, socializing with others of Laurel's most elite. Dresses of all colors were swishing around, brushing against legs and other skirts, as the women casually flirted and conversed with the men. This event was seen as one of the year's best, but everyone knew that if one attended, one should expect to leave with a potential spouse.

Adele Harrison arrived shortly after the picnic began along with her good friend, Leah Stewart. Leah, a plain blond of sorts, had been friendly with Adele since childhood; in a way they were bosom friends, having told each other secrets, dreams, and all of the other kinds of things young girls talk about.

"Oh Adele…look at ev'ryone! All of the dresses are so beautiful and the men are so handsome," she said grasping her companion's arm. "I wonder if James Bradley is here."

"Of course James Bradley will be here. He's always at these sorts of things and that girl, Lisbeth Johnson, is forever attached to his arm, as if she owns him." Adele absently patted Leah's hand to reassure her.

Leah looked crestfallen. "I was hoping she wouldn't be here. I would like it so much if he'd only notice me."

Adele turned and grabbed Leah by the upper arms. "Don't let Lisbeth win! Go talk to James Bradley! Who knows? He may not like her anymore than we do."

Shrugging off Adele's grasp, Leah looked over her shoulder, peering around the crowds of people in an attempt to find her beloved. "Where could he be?"

Adele spotted him first and quietly pushed her friend in his direction; Lisbeth Johnson was nowhere in sight, so perhaps Leah could finally have a chance to speak to him privately. After Leah left her side, Adele began to wander about in an attempt to mingle, if she saw anyone she wished to speak with.

"Adele!"

Without looking, she knew it was Charles Raeford.

--------------------

_24 May 1859_

_A new home. A new beginning. Perhaps this will make all the difference. I can forget once and for all…_


	2. A Revelation

**A/N: Again, all characters belong to me...the premise of the story does not. **

--------------------

_29 July 1850_

_Once in a lifetime, a person has a chance to meet his or her soul mate…not everyone does, but some like to think that their beloved is, in fact, this person. Caroline was mine…or so I believed. How was I to know that this would happen? Why did I not see?_

--------------------

Adele turned, feigning surprise at the sight of Charles Raeford. "Why, Charles! I did not expect to see you here…"

"You should have known I would be here just to see you," he replied, removing his summer hat and clutching it with both hands. "I thought you knew how I feel about you, Adele."

Adele looked away for a moment, then returned her gaze to his. "It isn't proper for a lady to go around assuming such things. Why, I could assume that you felt one way about me and then when I might inquire about such, you could say something entirely different. I would be totally crushed."

Charles flushed under the intense gaze of Adele's dark blue eyes. "I would never do such a thing, Adele. I have been meaning to speak to your father soon, but I had hoped you would agree before I went to him."

Turning and walking over to a bench under one of the massive oak trees, Adele sat with her hands folded in her lap. "I really don't understand what you're talking about, Charles. Why in the world would you want to speak to Father?"

Charles sat next to her and took one of her tiny, gloved hands in his. "Adele…I want to marry you."

--------------------

Over on the other side of Oakleigh's lawn, Leah Stewart was trying to get James Bradley Lathrop's attention. Since she was a plain girl and fairly soft-spoken, not many paid much attention to her. Today, however, she was determined to make herself known to James Bradley.

Spotting him, Leah made her way closer to him. As she passed other people, she kept her eyes open for Lisbeth Johnson; not spotting her rival, Leah clutched her fan nervously and approached James Bradley.

_Why am I so nervous? I've watched him a thousand times at different social events…I should be able to speak to him just as Lisbeth does. No…but she is so beautiful. What chance could I possibly have with him? If Adele heard me right now, she'd be chastising me ev'ry way to Sunday. "Leah, you are such a better person than Lisbeth Johnson. Why, James Bradley would be a fool not to see how wonderful you truly are." How I wish that were true._

By the time she had come close enough to reach out and touch James Bradley, Leah had almost talked herself out of approaching him. His back to her, James Bradley was engaged in a lively conversation with Gabriel Turner. Leah desperately tried to find the courage to approach them.

"Well," she murmured under her breath. "Here goes ev'rything…"

--------------------

_28 January 1850_

_He came to see me today. I never thought he would actually come or even have the nerve to show his face again. I told him numerous times I did not want to see him or speak to him again…not after what he did. How could he do such a thing to me! After what we had, I truly do not understand why things turned out the way they have. I thought we had forever…_

--------------------

Adele looked at Charles, genuinely surprised at his confession. She had known he was thinking of marriage, but so soon? She had hoped for a little more time to plan out her response…there was no time now. If she did not answer him, he would go to her father; almost immediately after that thought came to mind, Adele knew she had to answer him one way or another. Turning him down would be a grave mistake but at the same time, it would be what she wanted. Yet if she did, her father could very well override her decision, forcing her to marry him anyway. What could she possibly do other than accept his proposal? Short of running away or entering a convent, there was no other choice.

"My, my, Charles," she slowly began. "This is quite a surprise you have laid at my feet. I was just thinkin' that I would be in your company today, not deciding if I should marry you."

With a hopeful look on his handsome features, Charles continued holding her hands. "Adele, if you agree to marry me, I will give you ev'rything you could ever want, ev'r dream of…I'd do anything if you would be my wife."

Genuinely touched by Charles' professions of eternal adoration, Adele smiled. "That is so sweet of you to say that, Charles. I…I've never had anyone say that to me before. I don't…I don't know what to say."

"Oh Adele! If you wanted a cloud in the sky, I'd find some way to bring it down to you," he said, eyes shining. "So, would it be possible to assume that there is a chance you'll say you will…?"

Rather than voicing an answer, Adele stood and walked away, her skirt swishing with each step.

--------------------

"What do you mean you did not answer him! Adele, honestly! Charles Raeford is a good man. He can provide for you, take care of you when I'm gone," James Harrison exclaimed when Adele told him of Charles' proposal several hours later. "I thought you liked him. Why in the name of all that's holy would you not accept!"

Standing across from her father in the living room, Adele stared at her hands. "…but I don't love him, Father. Do my feelings not count for anything?"

Closing his eyes and placing a hand to his forehead, James sighed in exasperation. "Adele…darling. I know you probably don't understand at this point in your young life, but believe me when I say it is important for you to accept his proposal. Now I can order you to marry him. I would rather you tell him yourself."

"Father! I can-"

Raising a hand to silence her protests, James Harrison spoke gently yet firmly. "You are going to marry Charles Raeford, Adele. You have no other choice in the matter."

--------------------

…and so it was. Two days later, Adele Harrison agreed to marry Charles Raeford in August, 1859. The entire town of Laurel celebrated the upcoming nuptials of these two young people, who were so obviously in love.

Atop the hill at the end of Rosalie Road, there was one person who wasn't as enthusiastic about the upcoming nuptials as the rest of Laurel was. Surrounding the Longvieux plantation house, the massive oaks provided a safe haven for a set of eyes watching the festivities down the road at the Sullivan House.

…wishing…wanting…


End file.
